Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a yellow pegasus and one of the main protagonists in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Of the main six ponies of the show, Fluttershy is the most timid and shy. She's very nervous, but she's also incredibly kind. She's great at taking care of animals, and shows her gentle and friendly nature when helping them. She represents the element of kindness in the Elements of Harmony. She is also easily scared, but she can find the courage when needed. Trivia *Fluttershy met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *Fluttershy will meet Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey, Spongebob, Alex, Tai and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue. *Fluttershy starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fluttershy's element of kindness was shared with Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog, whom Fluttershy was scared of at first, but warmed up to them after noticing that they can talk and since they showed their kindness to her like they did to the NYC children in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Fluttershy guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Fluttershy will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *Fluttershy will join Thomas' Adventures team in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire (Full Movie). *In Stuingtion's series, Fluttershy is Edward's girlfriend and in Hiatt Grey's series, Fluttershy is Henry's girlfriend. *Fluttershy, along with Discord, is also best friends with The Spiteful Break Van, Stripes the Tiger, Iago, . *Fluttershy as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV series, which is before Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *Fluttershy is also friends with Sunni Gummi and Fuuka Yamagishi. *Fluttershy is also best friends with Webby (because they both have a way with animals). *Fluttershy is also great friends with Willy (the train) and finds him very cute. *Fluttershy is also a great to Randy Cunningham/Ninja and a special friend to N. *Fluttershy will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space. *Fluttershy will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of War Horse, Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *Fluttershy will meet Connor Lacey and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). Gallery Fluttershy.png Filly Fluttershy ID S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly Fluttershy as an Earth pony.png|Fluttershy as an Earth pony Fluttershy as Mare Do Well.png|Fluttershy as Mare Do Well Fluttershy as Private Pansy.png|Fluttershy as Private Pansy Crystal Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as a Pegasus Crystal Pony Fluttershy_G3.jpeg|Fluttershy (g3) PoseyG1.png|Posey "aka Fluttershy" (g1) Fluttershy ID EG.png|Fluttershy's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy's half-pony form.png|Fluttershy's half-pony form Fluttershy Rainbooms Style.png|Fluttershy Rainbooms Style Harmony Force Kindness Ranger.png|Fluttershy as the Harmony Force Kindness Ranger 6. Kindness Data Squad Ranger.png|Fluttershy as the Data Squad Kindness Ranger Fluttershy as a vampire fruit bat pony.png|Fluttershy as a vampire fruit bat pony (Flutterbat) Fluttershy as Saddle Rager.png|Fluttershy as Saddle Rager Saddle Rager unleashed her Range form.png|Fluttershy as a Hulked Out Saddle Rager Fluttershy as a Breezie.png|Fluttershy as a Breezie Fluttershy as Admiral Fairy Flight.png|Fluttershy as Admiral Fairy Flight Fluttershy as Princess Celestia.png|Fluttershy as Princess Celestia Fluttershy's young human counterpart.png|Fluttershy's young human counterpart Fluttershy rainbowfied.png|Fluttershy rainbowfied Human Fluttershy.png|Human Fluttershy MLP Fluttershy as a Thomas character.png|Fluttershy as a Thomas character Fluttershy as a butterfly.png|Fluttershy as a butterfly Fluttershy pirate.png|Fluttershy in pirate clothes Fluttershy cowgirl.png|Fluttershy cowgirl galaxy_fluttershy_vector_by_minkystar-d79k38r.png Fluttershy and fluttershy by vector brony-d6mfq41.png|Fluttershy and her human counterpart Fluttershy's Keyblade.png|Fluttershy's Cutie Mark Keyblade Fluttershy Transformed.png|Human Fluttershy Ponied Up Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Horses Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pegasus Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Peacemaker Category:Cheap cowards Category:Shy characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bats Category:Vampires Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Childhood Friends Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Bond Protectors Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gunners Category:Power Rangers Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Protective Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mutated characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Mane 6 Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Animal Kindness Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:The Jedi Category:Forgivers Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Circus performers Category:Equines Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies